Extraction of hydrocarbons requires many types of energy-consuming machines. These machines are required at field sites that have boreholes through which the hydrocarbons are extracted.
Hydraulic fracturing is a common technique for treatment of reservoirs in earth formations. In hydraulic fracturing, certain types of liquids are injected into boreholes that penetrate the earth formations at pressures high enough to fracture the formation rock. The fractured rock creates spaces that are interconnected and allow the hydrocarbons of interest to flow for extraction purposes.
In order to create a large number of fractures needed to extract the hydrocarbons, high pressure and high flow pumps are required to inject the fracturing liquids. For example, the pumps may be required to pump over 70 gallons per second of the liquid at pressures over 15,000 psi and may require over 2000 hp to run at these specifications. In many instances, electric motors may be called upon to operate these types of pumps.
On-site power systems typically supply power for these high horsepower electric motors. Examples of these power systems include electric generators coupled to prime movers such as diesel engines or gas turbines. Unfortunately, prime movers such as these may have high exhaust emissions because of their corresponding high horse power requirements. Hence, the hydraulic fracturing industry would appreciate new technology to reduce emissions at field locations.